FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a prior art operating tool, such as one commercially available from the WAGO Corporation (Germantown, Wis.) and used for use with terminal blocks. The operating tool 10 includes a shaft 12 having a proximal end 14 generally defining the handle portion and an operative distal end 16 for engaging a terminal block 20, such as one commercially available from the WAGO Corp. and designated as the “Surface Mount Terminal Block with Push-Buttons” 2060 series having Cage Clamps® connections for wire conductors. As shown, the terminal block 20 is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) 18 and includes multiple ports 22 for insertion of wire conductors 24, wherein push-button connectors 26 are configured to retain the wire conductors 24 within associated ports 22. Upon application of a force upon a push-button 26 by the operative distal end 16 of the operating tool 10, as indicated by arrow 28, the push-button 26 is depressed and thereby releases a wire conductor 24 from the associated port 22 and allows removal of the wire conductor 24, as indicated by arrow 30. The operating tool 10 may further be coated in electrical insulating material.
In some applications, PCBs can be interconnected with one another via terminal blocks 20. For example, in the lighting industry, multiple PCB-based LED modules in luminaires and/or signs may be coupled to one another by way of the associated terminal blocks. In particular, two PCBs having terminal blocks, similar to the terminal block 20 illustrated in FIG. 1, may be coupled to one another by way of two wire conductors connected between the terminal blocks. In the illustrated embodiment, the terminal block 20 is a 2-pole design. However, it should be noted that the terminal block may include more or less than 2 ports (e.g. 1-pole, 3-pole, n-pole). Accordingly, two wire conductors may be used to connect two PCBs to one another.
In some instances, the wire conductors may be relatively short in length and may be rigid due to size (length and/or gauge), which may present difficulty when attempting to decouple PCBs from one another (such as when repairing or reworking a luminaire). For example, when using the operating tool 10, a user may only release one wire at a time. However, although one of the push-button connectors may be depressed, the wire conductor is unable to sufficiently flex due to rigidity and/or insufficient length to allow at least one of the two wires to be removed at a time. This may cause frustration for the user and they may attempt to bend the PCBs away from each other, which may cause damage to the wire conductors and/or terminal block. Accordingly, in some instances, it is desirable to be able to simultaneously depress multiple push-buttons of the terminal block so as to allow simultaneous release of the wire conductors so as to prevent damage.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference should be made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.